


Hinata's happiest moment

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Practice match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno's practice match against Nekoma. Kageyama just desperately wants to win; for himself, for the team, and most importantly, for Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata's happiest moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Kagehina week! Today's prompt that I used:  
> euphoria - noun. a feeling of great happiness or well-being.  
> Enjoy! <3

It was the day of Karasuno’s practice match against Nekoma in Tokyo, and Kageyama felt slightly nervous. He wanted to make sure they would win, because they all were practicing really hard in the last few weeks, and they all deserved the feeling of success and winning. Especially that dumbass redhead spiker, he thought, but he would never admit that out loud.

For the odd-quick duo the practices lately felt like torture; coach Ukai make them do extra laps before and after – and often inbetween – practices, and a lot more tiresime tosses and spikes – which they loved. And on top of that, after they heard that they’ll have a match against Nekoma the duo decided to do some plus practices before and sometimes even after the regular ones. Which they loved, too.

Much to Kageyama’s amazement, Hinata never whined nor complained. Not even when he couldn’t properly walk home after a really long day, not even when he had to wake up at 4.30AM. If anyone, Hinata definitely deserved to win this match.

And Kageyama was certain he would make sure for that to happen.

The first set went surprisingly well; Daichi-san’s and Nishinoya’s receives were always on point and most of the time perfect – the setter rarely had to run to toss the ball –, Tanaka’s and Asahi-san’s spikes were really powerful, and had an amazing sound when the ball hit the ground. Hinata was in a good form, too, and even that bastard Tsukishima blocked pretty successfully.  
However, they couldn’t beat Nekoma: the end of the first set was 22-25. Kageyama hissed a little at that. Now it would be even harder to win.

"Kageyama, you should calm down."

The said boy turned to face the little ginger, giving him the murder eyes, which made Hinata shiver.

"I-I mean, you’re pretty good so don’t worry."

The taller boy raised his eyebrows a little. He had no idea how to respond to that, so he just continued to stare at him, eyes wide.

"You can toss me more, you know, if you want." Hinata’s voice sounded innocent and somehow genuine. Kageyama nodded, which made the spiker grin like a complete moron, Kageyama thought.

"Let’s win this!" Hinata shouted.

"Of course!" The setter shouted back.

The second set was way more intense than the first one, mainly because of Hinata. The small boy was running so fast and jumping so high Kageyama wanted just to stare at him, watching him spiking the ball almost at the same moment he tossed it to him, which was nearly impossible, but they managed to succeed with it almost every single time. Those cruel practices were worth it, the setter thought.

After they won the second match – at 25-18 points, partly beacuse of Hinata and the other teammembers, but partly because of Yamaguchi, who scored 3 points in a row with his floating jump serves, giving the team the needed incentive –, Kageyama found Hinata lying on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oi, Hinata." His voice was calm and gentle; he walked to the spiker to compliment him. At least that was his plan.

"We… won… a… set!" Hinata was completely out of breath.

"Shut up, dumbass, you need to recover for the third set."

"Recover… from what?"

Kageyama sighed, then sat down next to the other boy.

"You need to recover, so we can win this match."

"You mean… beat Nekoma?"

Kageyama nodded. And Hinata grinned. Again. Does nodding always make him this happy, the setter wondered.

"All right, I’ll shut up then."

The duo continued to sat on the floor in silence for a while, until they heard coach Ukai ordering them to join the strategy meeting the team had.

In the beginning of the third set Kageyama decided to spare Hinata’s energy so he tossed mainly to the other spikers. After four points the redhead started to complain.

"Come on, Kageyama, toss to me, too!"

The taller boy sighed, and gave the next toss to that idiot, who spiked it wholeheartedly and with a huge smile on his face. The smile quickly turned into a grin when Nekoma’s libero couldn’t receive the ball.

Kageyama wondered if there was a sun somewhere inside that dumbass, because he was almost radiating from happiness. The setter caught himself smiling, too, but he quickly looked away before anyone noticed it.

After that Kageyama couldn’t leave Hinata out of the game; he was jumping with full force even when it was obvious that the toss won’t be for him, which made two of Nekoma’s blockers pay their full attention to him, letting Tanaka-san spiking the ball on a free side of the court.

At 22-22 Kageyama was desperate. He wanted to win, he needed this win for himself and for everyone else in Karasuno. They have to win.

He felt a tiny hand grabbing his arm.

"Kageyama, you’re thinking too much, you’ll have wrinkles before me, and I don’t want that."

The setter turned to face Hinata, who was glaring at him.

Kageyama nodded. Hinata grinned. Again. But this time, the setter was smiling, too.

Asahi-san’s spike broke the balance, gaining one more point. Focus, I need to focus, the setter thought. Focus, but not overthink. Two more points.

Kuroo’s and Kenma’s perfectly managed time difference attack gained the point back immediately. Kageyama twitched.

He was sure these were the most intense moments during the match, all eyes focused on the spikers; who’s gonna hit the toss? So Kageyama decided to make a dump shot. Which succeeded.

"Uwwaaaa Kageyama, that was so cool!" There he was, the grinning moron.

Kageyama nodded at him, with the clear intension in his eyes that the next ball will go to Hinata. Which made Hinata grin. Again. The setter wasn’t sure anymore if his reaction was intentional or not.

The will to gain the final point before Nekoma was really stressful. Kageyama wasn’t able to focus as easily as in the beginning of the game, but he was 100% sure he’ll toss the ball to the redhead, whether Nekoma blocks it or not. He promised him.

He only saw the blockers after he tossed the ball to Hinata, and he panicked. If they block it and gain the point Hinata would break. The setter’s eyes were wide and he stopped breathing while he was watching Hinata floating in the air, his eyes open, and in front of him three blockers: a huge, towering wall. He can’t make it, he can’t make it, was all he could think when he saw Hinata’s hand gently spiking the ball. Which made no sense. Then he realized what just happened.

Hinata made a faint. That idiot just made a faint. Nekoma’s libero was in the back, waiting for a strong spike from the small boy, and he couldn’t make it in time to receive the ball falling in the front, behind the blockers. Everyone’s eyes were glued on the ball as it touched the ground.

They… won?

Hearing Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s really loud shoutings made him sure about that. The setter was so amazed by what he just saw he run to Hinata and hugged him, squeezing the small boy with maybe too much force. He found himself being so damn proud of him, he just wanted to make sure the ginger knows that.

When he finally let go of Hinata he saw tears in his eyes, which instantly made him worry. Oh god, is he hurt? Did I squeeze him to hard? Or is he sad? But why would this dumbass be sad?

"What? What is it?" He asked with clear worry in his voice, his hands grabbing the small boy’s shoulders.

"I…" Kageyama thought that maybe this is the first time in forever, that Hinata is actually speechless. Or maybe he’s hurt, that would be easier to imagine.

"Is something wrong?" He asked him, glaring at his teary eyes.

"I… I’ve never EVER been this happy and… it feels… weird."

The taller boy sighed. His friend really is an idiot.

"You were amazing." He finally managed to compliment Hinata, with a rare genuine smile.

The redhead shut his eyes and quickly hugged the setter, squeezing him with as much force as Kageyama did moments before. Kageyama fold his arms around him.

"No." Hinata said. "THIS is the happiest moment ever."


End file.
